The Envelope
by Tifer
Summary: Morgan summoned the time traveling girls to show them something she found. Cordelia joins the scene with her daughter.


**Disclaimer: I do not on any Fire Emblem ideas, nor do I own the right to speak my mind, apparently.**

* * *

Cordelia was making a sweep of the campsite as everyone was setting up tents and starting camp fired. Some of the children were talking to each other and having a good time, then the red head spotted her very daughter!

"Severa dear! Nice to see you heading out to train!" Cordelia smiled as she landed her Pegasus gracefully in front of Severa's walkway.

Severa snarled angrily at her mother, how dare she cut her on her path just to show off how graceful she was! Argh, "Mother, I need to go train." The young girl growled in a low mutter as she attempted to stalk around her. Cordelia quickly cut her off with her Pegasus.

"Now now dear, I apologize for interrupting whatever train of thought you must've been having, but you looked…excited. And I couldn't help but wonder what got you in this wonderful mood."

Wonderful mood her ass, "_Mother_," Severa gritted through her teeth, "Whether I am in a good mood or not is none of your _beeswax_!"

"A mother can't help but be a bit curious. Can she?" Cordelia cocked her head in a teasing manner, and yet so smoothly. The way her long, perfect hair flowed with each move she made. Ugh, don't be thinking about how perfect your mother is. Gawds, she was amazing on her own dammit!

Severa sighed, too tired from setting up camp to make too much of a fuss over this. "Fine, if I tell you, you have to agree to leave me alone." Cordelia nodded happily.

"It's nothing important. Just, Morgan was telling me about how she found a strange envelope and wanted to show me and a few other girls." Severa muttered, not caring if her mother heard or not. But Cordelia, who was used to her daughter's tone, was used to hearing her daughter talk to quietly and was able to adapt to it quickly.

"Interesting. Let's go check it out, shall we?" Cordelia encouraged as she held out her hand in a gesture to help Severa onto her Pegasus.

"Sigh, very well then. But I'm only accepting because I'm late enough as it is, got it?!"

"Heh, got it."

_**~*Meanwhile*~**_

Morgan rounded up all the females of her, apparent, timeline to see this mysterious envelope she found in her drawer this morning. She had been pondering whether or not to open it herself, and it did say 'Girls only' on the front in very neat handwriting. Whatever's in it must be pretty valuable! So Morgan decided to herself that once everyone got settled in their new camp, she would invite her own generation. It did say 'Girls only'. Morgan specified the 'Girl' part. If she was going to become a master tactician, she had to make sure she was able to pick up on these small clues. No women allowed! Wait, does Nowi count? How old was she anyways? Father said somewhere along the lines of a thousand. How old would she be in Manakete years?

"Is everyone here yet?!" Morgan shouted through a rolled up piece of paper. What this paper important? Meh, probably not. Where'd she get it from again? Maybe from father's tent...

"S-Severa's not here yet." Noire stuttered with her arm raised as though she needed permission to speak.

"Neither is Kjelle! That ditcher! I bet she's taking this opportunity to train all by herself! Oooo~" Cynthia whined/complained.

"I don't see Nah anywhere either. Poor girl, I hope she's being careful." Lucina turned to Morgan with a questioning stare. "Are you positive that you sent them their invite, Morgan?"

"Uh~" She had a checklist somewhere. Where'd it go? She started searching all over her robes and socks, even in her hair. It was somewhere. "I had it written down…"

"On what?" The exalt asked gently.

"A piece of paper, duh." Morgan said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Morgan."

"Yes?" Morgan chirped back, still searching through her robe.

"What's that in your hand?" Lucina pointed.

"Duh," She repeated, "It's my megaphone."

"You don't say…" Lucina placed her fist under her chin then smirked a little, "What's a megaphone made from?"

Morgan face palmed herself with her free hand then quickly held up her megaphone, "It's not a real one. This one is made from paper."

"And what were you searching for again?"

"My list."

"Made from what?"

"Ugh, we've been over this Luncina. My list is written down on a piece of pa-" Morgan's eyes then widened in realization. She pounded her fist into her own open palm, "Here's my list!" Morgan then uncrumpled the now, very, mutated sheet. "Let's see…Lucina, check. Cynthia, check."

"HERE!" The eccentric Pegasus knight cried out with a jump.

"Noire, check."

"H-here?" Noire said unsure, just copying Cynthia's gesture.

"Severa, check. Nah…empty. Kjelle…empty…"

"You FORGOT NAH AND KJELLE?!" Cynthia screeched at the top of her lungs.

Everyone within the ten mile radius must've broken an ear drum from that shriek of horror.

"Well…they were on the list…" Morgan replied as she rubbed her ears in obvious pain.

Lucina sighed, "Well, I suppose you can show us whatever you were planning on seeing that the others won't be showing." The bluenette rubbed her temple.

Cynthia grinned ands nodded along with Lucina, "Yeah, what'd you have to show us, Morgan?"

"**INSOLENCE! SEVERA HAS NOT YET ARRIVED!"**

"Aw man…" Morgan covered her ears once more.

"**BLOOD AND THUNDER**!" Noire laughed wildly, "**WE WILL WAIT FOR HER! WAS SHE NOT ON THE WAITING LIST, MORTALS?!**" She quickly glowered at the other girls with death in her eyes.

"Of course she was, Noire. It's alright, we can simply have Morgan show us another time, right?" She turned to the small tactician-to-be.

Morgan bit her lip, she didn't know if she could wait too much longer to show off this envelope. She had waited an entire day so far! She couldn't hold it in for much longer. "I think I'll just show you now." She then pulled a lumpy envelope out of her cloak slowly to add dramatic effect.

But then suddenly Noire sped over to Morgan and before anyone could do anything about it, Noire had the envelope in her grasp, making sure to keep it away from everyone. "**NO ONE WILL BE LOOKING INSIDE THIS BLOODY ENVELOPE UNTIL SEVERA HAS ARRIVED! IT'S TOO LATE FOR THE OTHER BEINGS NOW, THEY CANNOT BE SAVED! BUT WE WILL WAIT FOR SEVERA! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!"** Noire called out wildly as she stood a good ten feet away from the other girls, waving the envelope in the air as if showing off her new trophy.

"We'll wait for Severa then!" Morgan cried out as she started chasing Noire down to get the lumpy envelope back while the archer had no intentions of giving it back just yet.

"Hey! I want in on the action!" Cynthia whined before she joined in on the chase. Lucina merely sighed as she wiped away a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Yup, these were warriors that were going to help defeat Grima.

Finally, what felt like what could've been forever but was only a few more minutes, Severa had finally arrived!

Cynthia shot her a quick glare of acknowledgment just before she yelled at Noire that Severa had arrived. Almost immediately, Noire dropped the envelope and waved nervously at the long haired mercenary.

"There you are, Severa!" Morgan yelled as she ran up to her.

Severa scoffed as she jumped off her mother's Pegasus. "Yeah I was late, get over it. Now what were you planning, Morgan?"

"Noire has it." They all stared at the archer.

"Eep! Uh…" She leaned down to grab the envelope she had dropped.

Morgan and the other women surrounded Noire and stared at the envelope. Cordelia was the first to speak.

"So this is what the big fuss was about?"

"Yes _mother_." Severa hissed.

"Hmmm. Well, let's open it up then." She smiled warmly at Noire, "Go ahead Noire."

"Ah-alright!" Noire gulped as she slowly ripped open the envelope carefully.

* * *

**And scene! Yeah yeah, kinda long but this story got out of control and started writing itself .-.**

**Anyways, until next time! Stay tuned for chapter 2! Coming soon to your home fanfiction site!**


End file.
